1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data processor, more particularly to a data processor which utilizes constant data (literal) contained in an instruction.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Constant data (literal) included in an instruction utilized in a conventional processor has a narrow expressible constant range because of its inherent nature that the data itself is included within the instruction to result in a limited bit width.
Therefore, when constant data exceeding the expressible range is required, (1) the same instruction has to be repeated a number of times, or (2) an instruction whose width is greater than the one containing constant data must be used, or (3) other instructions which necessitate the use of a main storage means must be used.
The conventional data processor increases the number of its instructions in such a case, which consequently lowers the overall efficiency of the data processor.